C-1H2 "Cobra" Main-Battle-Tank
The C1H2 Cobra MBT is a main battle tank developed by the Terran Dominion, and the successor to the widely known Viper Main Battle Tank. Mass production of the vehicle was initiated just after the C1H1A3 variant of the Viper was released. History During the Terran Dominion's formation, it has suffered the same fate of Germany when it came to armored vehicles; the vehicle's roles were too narrow to be effective, there was too many designs in place, and they were complicated and over-engineered to the point of near impracticability. Drawing lessons from Germany, they created the C-1 Black Tiger MBT, which will soon change much of the Terran Dominion's tank doctrine. The C-1H was born out of the baseline C-1, and was better then the C-1 at every category other than speed. However, it wasn't enough to catch up to other nation's Main Battle Tanks; Israel in particular. After the release of Project Shiryon and the subsequent production of Shiryon MBTs, the Terran Dominion needed a replacement; fast. That is where the C1H2 came in. The C1H2 was yet another further development of the C-1H, in which the C-1H was a further development of the C-1. However, it was a very capable machine in trials, and mass production was soon started alongside newer Viper variants. Currently, the C-1 Tank Development is the Terran Dominion's single most successful military program, and the C1H2 series is the Terran Dominion's primer MBT, projected to stay competitive for a very long time. Vehicular Traits ---- Survivability Currently, the Cobra uses a loaned Yeveta composite, which was the same placed on the C1H1. However, with the new threat of stronger guns, the Cobra has more frontal armor then the C1 while sacrificing the thickness of the side-armor. A thin layer of spaced armor is applied to the front of the tank, and is purely used to disrupt artillery HE rounds. With the use of a laser instead of a railgun, the usual ammunition storage that the Viper had was replaced with systems to help the tank survive a hit and continue fighting. The Engine is notably separated from the rest of the crew by a thick shield to prevent a fire from burning the tank crew. There are multiple systems in check to stop engine fires and most notably meltdowns. With the threat of a nuclear reactor, a radiation-resistant layer of armor was added to the interior of the vehicle. With the introduction of the C1H2A1 a LED finish now covers the entirety of the vehicle, assuming it to take on any camouflage without needing a camouflage net or a paint-job. With the introduction of the C1H2A2, there are now APS systems placed on the tank, and there are new miniaturized point defense lasers that can disable low velocity ATGM's and HE rounds. ---- Mobility It uses a brand new miniaturized nuclear engine with an advanced power distribution pack to generate more horsepower then the the fitted onto the C1H1. Furthermore, the tank is considerably lighter then a tank such as the Leopard 4; clocking in at 82 tons, 2 tons heavier then the Viper. Coupled with a new engine, a new power distribution unit, and an improved torsion bar suspension, tank crews easily pushed the Cobra over 90 kilometers per hour, and clocked speeds of up to 120 kph. ---- Firepower The gun is a 180mm laser, with advanced miniaturization technology to make the gun more efficient. To stabilize it, an advanced gun stabilizer has been installed in the turret, to allow the gun to deliver precision punishment to any tank in the world. With it, it can defeat most, if not all MBT's fielded by other nations; even the ones with the Yeveta composite fielded. Further more, the sheer caliber of the laser enables it to eliminate tough installations and defenses. A automated turret is also stationed at the top of the turret, with dual 30mm lasers capable of shredding infantry and light vehicles. There is also a coaxial 7.7mm, only used as a makeshift weapon to eliminate infantry. The tank has 8 grenade launchers that can fire HE, smoke, designation or illumination rounds. With the introduction of the C1H2A2 variant, the tank has also received two heavy missile launchers that can also act as anti-aircraft, and a new 12.7mm which replaces the 7.7mm laser machine gun. ---- Technology The Viper comes with an advanced C-37 FCS with a magnification sight that can zoom in to provide clear shots from 8 kilometers away. Several exterior cameras serve to help the commander spot targets while also keeping him safe from enemy fire. An advanced target designator is placed on the tank, with the capability of determining how far away a hostile is, what speed they are moving, how critical damage they have sustained, and what designation/type of vehicle the target is (provided that it is recorded on the Terran Dominion's database). It comes equipped with a early warning system to determine whether there are hostile forces in the area, and a radar system to spot other tanks. With the C1H2A2 variant, a new, automated gun stabilizer has been added, and a automatic lock-on feature has also been added for the 180mm laser. This allows the Viper to destroy vehicles even while it is moving at it's top speed of 120 kilometers per hour. Varients C1H2 Viper - Baseline variant of the C1H2 series of tanks. C1H2A1 - Added LED boards throughout the outside of the tank to allow visual camouflage, thus removing the need for camouflage nets and paint jobs. C1H2A2 - New missile launchers have been added to the unmanned turret in the tank, armor has been balanced around, countermeasures are placed on top of the turret of the tank.